


断章

by Algae_RA1



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: M/M, Spoilers, break record
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algae_RA1/pseuds/Algae_RA1
Summary: 写这篇的时候BR三角篇还没有打完，进行到第三天1630，OOC和理解有误是一定的！特别注意！！！！！有剧透！！！！！还没打三角篇的tx害怕剧透就不要看了，打完了的tx请尽情的指着这篇笑我_(:_)∠)_注一下翻译，括号里是文艺版（x）： Spica-角宿一，Denebola-五帝座一，Arcturus-大角星（苍龙之角）





	断章

**Author's Note:**

> 写这篇的时候BR三角篇还没有打完，进行到第三天1630，OOC和理解有误是一定的！
> 
> 特别注意！！！！！有剧透！！！！！
> 
> 还没打三角篇的tx害怕剧透就不要看了，打完了的tx请尽情的指着这篇笑我_(:_)∠)_
> 
> 注一下翻译，括号里是文艺版（x）： Spica-角宿一，Denebola-五帝座一，Arcturus-大角星（苍龙之角）

2nd World

哪里都没有响希，大和简直不敢置信。

因此在新的敌人袭来的那一刻，他心里有个小小的地方，松了一口气。

但是作为峰津院大和，JP’s的局长，他的责任是保护这个世界，因此他做出了和上一次毫无差别的决定：打败敌人。

敌人出乎意料的强大，即使他们拿下了角宿和五帝座，最后来犯的苍龙之角却似乎破军一样，任何来自仲魔的攻击都不能让它有分毫损伤。对此没有防备的全员在甫一照面时便被压制，动惮不得，幸亏Alcor及时出现，才勉强逃脱身死的下场。

不久之后，他们和最后之敌相遇了，却无法再次逃脱，世界已经荒芜，空虚吞噬了一切，只余下他们所站立的着微末之地，又有何处可逃？

最是绝望的时候，大概也是人爆发出最为强大力量的时候。

九条，秋江，栗木，迫，菅野，柳谷，和久井，伴，鸟居，新田，志岛

虽然同伴一个接着一个倒下，但他们对敌人的牵制，让大和能够动用龙脉的力量，加上Alcor的助力，最终也是最强的敌人在尖叫中归于虚无。

战斗结束了，吞噬了一切的无也散去，但是这个世界却什么都不剩下了。刚刚还在勉强笑着说“我们赢了“的大地已经停止了呼吸，其他人早已躺在看不出原样的地面上，无知无觉。

大和自己的知觉也在慢慢迟钝，他只知道龙脉的力量已经破坏了大部分的脏器，走到志岛面前差不多用尽了他所剩的全部力气，而在现在，他也只能躺在战场的余烬上，一点点感受着身体变冷。

虽然感官迟钝了，但是他的头脑却锐利一如往昔。

为什么他们会落到这个下场？这个世界不应该是他们所希望的，能够变得更好的世界吗？

为什么？！

因为“他“不在。

响希不存在于这个世界中。

响希，这个名字，还有这个名字所代表的那个人。独一无二的，大和未曾，也再也无法从世界上找出第二个令他有同样触动的人。

乍一看是普通不过的少年，但是那双眼睛里的光，坚定的眼神，果断的行动，绝佳的判定力，无与伦比的洞察力。

却不仅仅是这些。

第一次开始就毫无惧意的直面自己，坦率地说出自己的想法，一次次通话中交换的称呼，交谈中绽放出的笑意，都让大和不自觉地想要靠近，想要再多了解这个人，想要让他归于自己。

就算他在第六天的结束时得到了否定的答案，第七天里他发现自己却无法不赞同响希。

自己归于他，和他归于自己，又有什么区别？

这个人的理想，和自己的理想，本来也并不相悖。

但是却不该是这样的。

我们一起联手的结局，不该是这样的。

响希，你到底在哪里？

浅蓝色的光自空中缓缓落下，就算经历过激战也看不出狼狈之相的Alcor向大和伸出了手：

“大和，你的光还在。怎么样，要一起来，再重新让世界再来一遍吗？”

“当然了，”他半点犹豫也无，举起似乎重逾千斤的手，狠狠抓住了对方，“这个世界已经什么都不剩了，这不是我想要的世界。”也不是响希理想中的世界。

“就算我们回溯了世界，也不能保证能将光辉者找回来。就算是这样，你也还要做吗？”拉着他的那个披着人皮的怪物，居然露出了担心的神情。

“哼，我会把他找回来的。”

那是他好不容易在满是尘土和废墟的荒芜世界中发现的珍宝，怎么可能就这样放手。

他一定会把响希找回来的，不论代价。

没有了响希的世界，不是他需要的世界。

**Author's Note:**

> 用了之前和 @chronicle 聊天时提到的一个梗，大和说响希“你是从灰尘和废墟中凭空绽放的花“，简直>/////<  
梗感谢美版官方和潜水艇GN（？）


End file.
